Chocolate Fairy
by Winter02
Summary: Sehun membenci makanan manis, terutama cokelat, sampai dia bertemu anak itu. Si Peri Cokelat.. HUNHAN/YAOI/BL/ONESHOOT/DLDR


**Chocolate Fairy**

 **::**

Story by **Winter02**

 **::**

Sehun – Luhan

BL / Yaoi

::

.

.

 _Sehun membenci makanan manis, terutama cokelat, sampai dia bertemu anak itu.._

 _Si Peri Cokelat.._

.

.

Sehun benci berada di saat-saat seperti ini.

Di saat dia harus terjebak diantara puluhan makanan manis dengan warna yang dapat membuat matanya seketika iritasi dan aroma gula-gula yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Teman-temannya tahu bahwa dia tidak menyukai hal ini, tapi sepertinya mereka sengaja membuatnya harus ikut serta.

Menyiksa Oh Sehun si wajah tembok merupakan salah satu sumber kebahagian teman-teman idiotnya. Melihat bagaimana dahi Sehun mengernyit jijik pada cookies dengan choco chip berwarna-warni yang Baekhyun sodorkan, atau ekspresi menahan mualnya saat melihat Minseok Hyung melahap habis dua slice blackforest tepat di depan wajahnya.

Sehun bukan punya phobia terhadap kue atau sejenisnya, dia hanya bingung kenapa orang-orang sangat menggemari makanan yang dapat menjadi sumber dari sakit gigi itu. Dan lagi pula mereka sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, orang dewasa tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta terhadap kue. Buah dan sayuran lebih keren dan lebih sehat, itu pendapatnya.

Langkahnya terhenti kala tangan seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Chanyeol dan senyuman bodohnya, membuat Sehun semakin muak.

"Keluar. Aku pusing." Sehun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol di lengannya.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu. Kau tidak menghargai Kyungsoo namanya." Kai datang dengan nampan penuh dengan beraneka ragam kue, dia mulai menyusun satu persatu kue-kue tersebut di etalase.

"Dia kekasihmu, kenapa harus aku yang menghargainya?"

"Y-Yak! Dia mengundang kita sebagai salah satu tamu kehormatannya di toko ini. Jangan kasar seperti itu!" Kai meletakkan nampannya dengan kasar dan langsung menghampiri Sehun yang hendak melangkah keluar dari toko kue kekasih burung hantunya.

"Aku hanya mau keluar dari neraka ini. Apa aku terlihat kasar?!"

"Sangat. Sangat kasar. Dan ini toko kue, bukan neraka!"

"Ini neraka untukku!"

Kai menarik pundak Sehun yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya, tapi Sehun menghempasnya dengan kuat membuat Kai sedikit terhuyung karenanya.

"YAK! Albino kurang ajar! Kau dan phobia kuemu yang aneh itu!"

"Aku tidak phobia! Aku hanya tidak suka kue dan semua hal yang terlalu manis!"

"Sehunna.. Hey, tenanglah. Kai, sudahlah." Chanyeol berdiri di tengah-tengah keduanya, berusaha melerai suasana yang semakin panas.

"Ada apa ini?" Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur lengkap dengan seragam khas kokinya. Dia melihat kekasih hitam –tapi seksinya– tengah menjulurkan tangan, berusaha menggapai kerah kemeja Sehun yang berada di seberangnya.

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa, Kyung. Kai dan Sehun hanya sedang memperebutkan tentang siapa yang akan menjadi kasir dan siapa yang akan menjadi waitress untuk melayani pelanggan."

Sehun menepis tangan Kai dari kemejanya, dan berbalik badan, berjalan menuju pintu keluar sampai-

.

 _ **DUAKK!**_

.

Pintu toko dibuka dengan sangat kencang hingga menyebabkan Sehun jatuh terjerembab dengan posisi bokongnya mencium lantai dan keningnya merah karena terkena pintu yang membuka dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Dia mengumpat kepada siapapun orang bodoh yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

"SHIT!" Sehun berusaha bangkit sambil tangan kanannya terus mengelus keningnya, lumayan juga rasa sakitnya.

"OMO! Luhan, lihat! Kau membuat orang lain terjatuh! Ah, Tuan.. Maaf, adik saya tidak sengaja." Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan perawakan tinggi bak model langsung membungkuk seraya meminta maaf ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Gege! Ayo beli, ayo beli!"

"Luhan! Kau sudah menghabiskan seluruh uang sakumu dari Baba untuk membeli cokelat! Lihat, bahkan mulutmu masih berlumuran cokelat, apa masih kurang, hah?!"

"MASIH!"

Sehun mengernyit melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tersebut, pria bertubuh mungil itu terlihat terus bergelayut manja di lengan pria pirang tersebut, sama sekali tidak membalik badannya untuk sekedar meminta maaf atau menanyakan keadaan orang yang dia hadiahi memar di kening ini.

"Wu Luhan! Gege lelah, cepat kita ambil blueberry cheesecake pesanan Mama dan pulang."

Pria pirang yang dipanggil Gege itu segera menyusuri rak-rak dan etalase untuk mencari kue pesanan Mama nya di rumah.

Sehun mendekati pria mungil yang kini menundukkan kepalanya di depan pintu masuk toko.

"Hey, kau."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hey, anak kecil."

Orang itu seperti tuli, tidak mengindahkan panggilan Sehun sama sekali, membuat amarah Sehun menjadi naik ke ubun-ubun.

"KAU-"

"Hiks.."

Sehun baru saja akan memulai ceramahnya dengan nada tinggi saat dilihatnya bahu anak kecil itu bergetar, dia terisak.

"H-Hey.." Sehun kaget, sungguh. Dia bahkan belum memarahi anak itu, tapi dia sudah menangis.

Minseok yang melihat ada yang aneh, langsung menghampiri mereka dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat seorang pengunjung yang menangis di depan temannya.

"Ada apa ini, Sehunnie?"

"H-Hyung.. A-Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Hyung, aku bersumpah."

"Huwwaaa... Huwwaaaa..."

Tangis anak kecil itu meledak, membuat seisi toko kaget karenannya, terutama Oh Sehun yang kini dipandang penuh selidik oleh Minseok Hyungnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka berada di sini, tapi tidak seharusnya kau memarahi seorang pengunjung hingga menangis seperti ini, Oh Sehun! Kau bisa menghancurkan image toko kue Kyungsoo!" Minseok mengamit lengan Sehun dan membawanya ke salah satu sudut toko.

"Baek, Yeol, tolong amankan keadaan!" Minseok mengarahkan dagunya ke tempat anak itu berada kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang langsung mendatangi anak kecil itu dan berusaha mendiamkannya.

"Adik kecil, kenapa menangis?" Baekhyun memulai pendekatannya, tidak lupa dia mengelus sayang rambut berwarna cokelat madu milik anak tersebut.

"Huwwaaaa.. Mama.." Anak tersebut masih menunduk sambil terus menangis, menarik atensi beberapa pengunjung yang lewat.

"Sstt.. Cup-cup-cup.. Ini Hyung ada permen, mau? Sudah ya, jangan menangis.." Chanyeol mengeluaran permen lollipop dari sakunya, tapi Baekhyun segera merampas dan membuangnya, menghasilkan pekikan protes Chanyeol.

"Itu sudah expaired Yeol! Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

"Tapi itu baru expaired satu bulan yang lalu, amsih bisa dimakan Baek, kenapa kau buang?!"

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan tajam yang membuat Chanyeol langsung bungkam.

Sementara itu, Sehun yang tidak terima atas tuduhan Minseok kini menggiring Hyung dan teman-temannya –Junmyeon, Kai dan Jongdae yang mendengar suara tangisan itu menghampiri Minseok dan Sehun yang terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu, dan Minseok menjelaskan bahwa Sehun membuat salah satu pengunjung toko menangis, yang di jawab Sehun dengan gelengan kepala serta wajah tidak berdosanya– ke tempat di mana anak itu masih menangis.

"Kalian semua bisa tanya sendiri kepada anak ini apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku bukanlah penyebab dia menangis, tadi dia ke sini dengan seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang dan setelah pria itu pergi, anak ini menangis. Anak bodoh ini juga yang membuka pintu sembarangan hingga membuat aku terjatuh dan keningku memar karena terbentur pintu, bahkan dia tidak meminta maaf kepadaku, Hyung!" Sehun bercerita penuh semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk anak bertubuh kecil yang berada di depannya.

Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap mata Sehun yang kini terpaku tanpa bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"K-Kau.." Sehun tergagap, baru kali ini dia melihat seorang pria dengan wajah secantik ini. Matanya besar dan berkedip lucu seperti rusa, hidungnya yang mungil memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis, dan bibir sewarna cherry dengan lelehan cokelat di sekitar pipinya membuat Sehun benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Dia sungguh cantik, imut dan mempesona.

"Hiks.."

Kedip-kedip..

Anak itu memandang Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka layaknya orang idiot.

Sehun terus menatap anak di depannya dan tidak sadar kalau tatapannya membuat anak itu merasa terintimidasi.

"Huwwaaaaa... Hiks.. Huwwaaaa.. Mamaa.. Mamaaa.."

Suara tangisan anak itu yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya membuat Sehun dan juga kesadaranya segera kembali ke bumi.

"Oh Sehun! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya!" Jongdae memulai provikasinya.

"A-Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Sehun menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, lalu menggeleng tidak terima.

"Aku tahu kau itu manusia es, tapi tidak perlu sejahat ini kepada anak kecil, Sehunna. Lagi pula dia pelanggan toko kita." Junmyeon menatap Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apanya yang kau tidak melakukan apa-apa? Dia bahkan menangis lebih kencang sekarang!" Minseok dan tatapan membunuhnya membuat Sehun merasa semakin terpojokkan.

"Kau mengatainya bodoh, kalau kau lupa." Chanyeol terlihat memberikan senyum mengejeknya yang di balas Sehun dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Hyung, sungguh, aku tidak melakukan apa pun kepadanya!" Sehun terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya, sampai rasanya kepalanya bisa copot kalau dia gelengkan lebih cepat lagi dari ini.

"Kalau kau tidak suka berada berada di sini, kenapa tidak pergi saja? Kenapa harus membuat pengunjung toko ini menangis, kau merusak image toko kekasihku, Albino." Kai mencibir sambil berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

"Dasar hitam! Jangan asal bicara kau!"

Sehun hendak mengejar dan memberikan pelajaran kepada sahabat putih gadingnya itu, tapi Junmyeon menahan lengannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga saat ini dia berhadapan langsung lagi dengan anak itu yang kini sedang diajak bercanda oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol agar berhenti menangis.

"Selesaikan urusanmu dengannya, kami harus pergi, pelanggan mulai ramai."

"T-Tapi Hyung.."

Semua orang pergi, kini hanya tersisa Sehun dan anak itu yang masih sedikit terisak. Sehun menerka-nerka berapa usia anak ini, kenapa dia begitu imut? Lihat saja cara dia berpakaian, dia mengenakan overall denim dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru putih, serta tas punggung berwarna hitam dengan logo Superman, sepatu Adidas putih dengan ukuran yang melebihi besar kakinya sendiri dan jangan lupakan dua plastik ukuran sedang yang kalau di lihat isinya seperti kue atau pun cokelat.

"Hiks.. Mmm.. Nyam.." Sehun mengernyit melihat anak itu memakan batangan cokelat yang ternyata dari tadi dia genggam di tangan kirinya, cara makannya sangat berantakan hingga tanpa sadar tangan Sehun meraih pipinya dan mengusap sisa cokelat di sana.

Anak tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun, dia mundur selangkah, tapi Sehun segera menahan lengannya "Jangan takut, aku bukan orang jahat."

"Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya yang hanya di pandangi oleh anak itu tanpa niat untuk membalas jabatan tangannya, membuat Sehun merasa sedikit malu karena diacuhkan. Dia pun menarik tangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal.

"Kau suka kue? Atau cokelat?" Sehun berusaha tersenyum semanis yang dia mampu.

Anak itu hanya mengangkat bungkusan di tangannya yang kini bisa Sehun lihat isinya adalah puluhan batang cokelat dalam berbagai ukuran dan merk "Woww.." Sehun bergumam tanpa sadar.

Anak itu menyodorkan sisa cokelatnya yang tinggal setengah ke depan Sehun,membuat refleks memundurkan kepalanya dan mengernyit jijik,membuat anak itu menampakkan ekspresi sedihnya lagi. Sehun yang cepat tanggap akan situasi itu pun langsung berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"K-Kau mau ini? Minseok Hyung bilang ini enak." Sehun menyodorkan sepotong kue black forest ke hadapan anak itu yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan memuja oleh si anak berambut cokelat madu.

"Apa boleh?" Anak itu memberikan tatapan tidak yakin kepada Sehun.

"Kau bisa bicara? Aku kira kau hanya bisa menangis."

Anak itu mencebikkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Sehun tanpa sadar tertawa "Aku bercanda. Berikan namamu, maka aku akan membelikan kue atau apapun yang kau mau di toko ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku Luhan, Paman."

"Paman? Hey.. Aku baru dua puluh tiga tahun, jangan panggil aku Paman, aku belum setua itu." Sehun memutar matanya malas mendengar sebutan anak itu untuknya.

"Lalu aku harus panggil apa? Oppa?"

Sehun terkejut mendengar sebutan baru dari anak itu "K-Kau anak perempuan?"

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki."

"Lalu kenapa memanggilku dengan sebutan Oppa?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, hihihihi."

Anak itu terkikik lucu hingga mata indahnya menyipit dan Sehun merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung. Suara tawa itu bagai alunan surga dan raut wajah Luhan yang sedang tertawa terasa sangat indah, melebihi indahnya melihat matahari yang baru terbit di pagi. Sungguh membuat hatinya menghangat.

Sehun membawakan nampan dan mengajak Luhan berkeliling toko kue Kyungsoo. Dia akan menawarkan semua jenis kue dan cookies, serta cokelat yang dijual di sana. Dia sangat menikmati raut wajah Luhan yang berubah sangat cerah saat di sodorkan semua hal yang berbau cokelat dan akan menggeleng sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu kala Sehun menawarkan kue, cookies atau pun cokelat yang berwarna-warni. Sehun mencatat satu hal dalam hatinya, bahwa Luhan dan segala macam cokelat adalah merupakan suatu kesatuan yang tidak akan terpisahkan.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berkeliling memilih kue sambil terus bercerita sambil sesekali bercanda, akhirnya mereka sampai di kasir, di mana Baekhyun menunggu mereka dengan senyum manisnya. Dia tidak menyangka seorang manusia es seperti Sehun bisa bersikap sebaik ini kepada anak lucu yang baru dikenalnya itu .

Baekhyun baru saja selesai menghitung total yang akan Sehun bayarkan sampai suara seseorang yang baru saja turun dari Coffee Shop yang berada di lantai dua toko ini memecahkan konsentrasinya.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Gege.."

"Yifan Ge? Dia adikmu?" Baekhyun menatap terkejut kearah Yifan dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Iya Baek, dia adikku. Lu, kau membeli cokelat lagi? Uang dari mana?"

Melihat tatapan mematikan dari pria pirang itu dan gerakan takut-takut Luhan, membuat Sehun langsung maju mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan pria itu.

"Hallo, aku Oh Sehun. Aku yang akan membayar semua tagihan kue dan cokelat Luhan."

"Oh, hai. Aku Wu Yifan. Kakak dari Peri Cokelat ini, dan kenapa juga kau yang membayar semua makanan itu untuknya?" Yifan memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepada adiknya yang membuat Luhan langsung berlindung di balik punggung Sehun. Dia menggenggam erat kemeja Sehun dengan tangannya yang berlumuran cokelat, tapi tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun Sehun malah menggenggamnya dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah perkenalan dariku. Iya kan, Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias dari balik punggung Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi, bukan aku tidak berterima kasih kepadamu. Tapi anak ini sudah terlalu banyak makan cokelat. Kau lihat, semua isi kantung belanjaannya adalah cokelat, bahkan mulutnya masih penuh dengan cokelat. Semua teman dan keluarga kami memanggilnya Peri Cokelat karena kesukaannya yang terlalu berlebihan kepada makanan itu, dan kami sedang berusaha mengurangi hobinya makan cokelat dalam bentuk apapun, karena tidak mau kesehatannya bermasalah. Apalagi dia merupakan musuh besar sayuran serta buah-buahan"

Luhan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada kemeja Sehun dan menunduk dalam, membuat Sehun segera membalik badannya agar berhadapan dengan Luhan dan menangkup wajahnya. Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mulai membersihakan sisa-sisa cokelat di tangan maupun di pipi dan sudut bibir Luhan.

"Luhan, Hyung akan belikan semua kue dan cokelat ini, tapi Luhan harus berjanji satu hal dulu."

Luhan menatap penuh antusias kearah Sehun kini sedang membersihkan cokelat yang menempel di rambutnya.

"Nanti Luhan harus belajar pelan-pelan untuk mengurangi makan cokelat, ya?"

Luhan langsung membulatan mata indahnya dan menggeleng, dia mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya membentur rak yang berisikan cookies.

Sehun menarik lembut lengan Luhan dan membawa anak itu ke dalam pelukannya, membuat pekikan nyaring Baekhyun sangat terdengar jelas. Seorang manusia es seperti Oh Sehun memperlakukan seseorang dengan sangat baik dan lembut adalah hal yang sangat langka di mata teman-temannya.

"Nanti Hyung bantu. Sayuran dan buah-buahan itu juga penting Luhan, kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan kan, usiamu-"

"Delapan belas tahun april nanti." Yifan menimpali.

"Delapan belas? Hyung kira usiamu tiga belas tahun, Lu. Hahaha."

Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun sebagai bentuk protesnya.

"Nah, anak seusiamu butuh asupan gizi yang seimbang Lu. Kau tahu, Hyung sangat pandai memasak, nanti akan Hyung buatkan masakan yang enak dan jus yang segar, mau ya?"

Luhan mengangguk di dalam pelukannya, membuat Sehun mengecup sekilas rambut dengan wangi strawberry itu.

"Oke, karena Luhan sudah berjanji, ayo kita bayar kue dan cokelat ini." Sehun mendorong Luhan agar kembali berdiri di antrian kasir dengan dia yang terus mengelus rambut halus Luhan.

"Sayang, ini kue pesanan Mama, maaf lama." Yixing terlihat belari dari arah dapur sambil membawa kotak kue kecil.

"Hey, Baby.. Hati-hati, tidak perlu sampai berlari seperti itu, kau bisa terjatuh."

Yifan mengambil alih kotak kue di tangan Yixing, menarik pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu dan mulai mencium bibirnya.

"Haish.." Sehun menutupi mata Luhan yang sedang asyik melihat Gegenya berlovey dovey.

"Yifan, kita sedang berada di toko!" Yixing memukul pelan dada kekasih tiangnya itu saat pagutan mereka selesai.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yifan memberikan smirk andalannya dan akan menarik pinggang Yixing lagi ke dalam pelukannya, sebelum suara dehaman seseorang merusak moment manisnya itu.

"EHEMM!"

Kyungsoo menyeruak diantara pasangan kekasih itu "Maaf, bukan bermaksud mengganggu kemesraan kalian, tapi tolong jangan berbuat mesum di toko kueku."

"Dan di sini ada anak kecil, kalau kalian lupa."

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Lepas!" Luhan terlihat berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang masih saja menutupi matanya.

"Nah, kalau kalian tidak keberatan, bisakah kalian melanjutkan acara saling memakan wajah kalian ini di rumah saja, wahai temanku calon Nyonya Wu Yixing.." Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya dengan maksud menggoda teman seperjuangannya di dapur itu.

"Iya, Iya.. Bawel sekali sih kau Nyonya Kim!"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan segera membalikkan badannya "Oh Iya Tuan Wu, blueberry cheesecake itu tidak gratis, kau hanya mendapatkan discount lima puluh persen."

"Dasar burung hantu pelit!" Yixing mencebikkan bibirnya menatap Kyungsoo yang kembali ke dapur, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Sehun yang masih dengan setia menutupi kedua mata Luhan. Tapi kini Luhan sudah tidak meminta untuk di lepaskan, karena jika di lihat mereka seperti sedang memainkan suatu permainan.

"Fyuhhh~" Sehun meniup telinga kanan Luhan, membuat Luhan terkikik geli dan tangannya akan berusaha memegang kepala Sehun yang memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Fyuhh~" Lagi, kali ini telinga kiri Luhan.

"Hihihihi. Sehun Hyung, geli.. Ampun.."

"Mau brokoli atau wortel?"

"Tidak mau keduanya!"

"Baiklah. Fyuhh~ Fyuhhh~" Sehun meniup telinga Luhan secara bergantian, menghasilkan tawa membahana dari si anak yang bertubuh kecil.

"Hahahaha. Mama.. Mama.. Hahaha.. Ampun, Hyung.. Hahaha.. Ampun, Mama.."

Kali ini Luhan tertawa sambil meronta-ronta, membuat Sehun melepaskan tangannya di mata Luhan dan beralih memegang pinggan anak itu agar tidak terbentur pinggiran etalase.

Yixing tersenyum melihat interaksi yang hangat antara calon adik iparnya dengan salah satu sahabat yang juga sudah dia anggap seperti adik sendiri.

"Halo, Luhan.."

"Yixing Gege! Kau di sini?" Luhan melompat ke dalam pelukan Yixing, membuat Yixing gemas dan mengusak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Iya, bayi besarku. Gege kan bekerja membuat kue di sini."

"Kue?" Mata Luhan langsung berbinar mendengar kata kesukaannya terlontar dari mulut kekasih Gegenya.

"Iya, kue."

"Apakah Gege membuat kue rasa cokelat juga?"

"Tentu saja! Gege membuat semua jenis kue dan beraneka rasa."

"Tapi tidak akan ada kue lagi untukmu, Peri Cokelat. Oh Sehun akan menjadi penyelamat terakhirmu."

"Heung.." Luhan membuat wajah anak anjing terbuang andalannya dan Yixing baru saja akan membuka mulut, saat tangan Yifan langsung menyeretnya agar kembali ke dapur.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja, terlalu lama berbicara dengan adikku tidak akan baik untuk kesehatan dompetmu, Baby."

"Sayang, Luhan hanya ingin meminta–"

"Aku jemput kau nanti malam, Baby. Love you."

"Love you too, Yifan sayang."

Sekembalinya Yifan ke kasir, di sana sudah berdiri Luhan dengan empat kantung plastik miliknya, sementara Sehun memegang satu kantung plastik lainnya.

"Berapa semuanya, Baekhyunna?"

"Sehun sudah membayar semuanya, Yifan Ge."

"Loh?" Yifan menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompet.

"Ini Ge.. Hehe."

"Itu hadiah sogokan dari Sehun agar kau membiarkan dia menjadi adik iparmu, Yifan Ge. Berhati-hatilah.."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Oh Sehun–"

"Yifan Ge. Baekhyun hanya becanda, aku tidak–"

"Datang ke rumah kami malam ini, jam delapan."

"Hahh?"

"Iya, keluarga kami akan mengadakan malam malam sederhana untuk merayakan hari kasih sayang, sekaligus hari ulang tahun pernikahan Baba dan Mama."

"Tapi aku kan orang asing, Ge.."

"Jika kau sudah menjadi teman Luhan, maka kau bukan orang asing lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Luhan adalah anak yang introvert. Dia tidak suka dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia juga cenderung takut bertemu dengan orang baru, tapi kau berbeda. Luhan bahkan langsung akrab denganmu, dia bahkan tertawa dengan sangat bahagia hari ini. Maka kau pun sudah bukan menjadi orang asing untuk kami, Sehun-ssi."

"Benarkah? Aku bisa bergabung dengan acara keluarga kalian?"

"Tentu saja. Yixing juga akan ikut."

"Baiklah, Ge. Aku akan ikut."

"Luhan pasti senang sekali kau datang. Sampai bertemu nanti malam." Yifan menepuk pundak Sehun sekilas, lalu berlalu menuju rak cokelat di mana Luhan sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Kau sudah punya empat kantung plastik kue dan cokelat, Lu. Apa masih kurang?" Yifan menarik telingan Luhan hingga adik kecilnya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aww.. Gege sakit! Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja, kok. Ishh!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan Yifan di telinganya.

"Ayo pulang dan bantu Mama mempersiapkan makan malam. Kita punya banyak tamu malam ini."

"Benarkah? Siapa saja, Ge?"

"Yixing Ge dan.."

"Dan..? Siapa, Ge?" Luhan menatap Gegenya dengan antusias.

"Sehun Hyung mu, Lu. Dia bilang akan datang di acara makan malam kita nanti."

"Benarkah? Sehun Hyung mau datang juga?"

"Benar, Luhan sayang. Karena itu kita harus segera pulang, agar kau bisa mandi dulu dan berdandan yang cantik." Yifan mengusak gemas rambut Luhan, namun tangannya segera di tepis.

"Aku manly, Ge!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, membuat Yifan tertawa mengejek.

"Iya, kau Peri Cokelat paling manly."

"Gege!"

"Ayo cepat pulang, sana pamit dengan Sehun Hyung dulu."

Luhan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sehun yang kini sedang membantu Minseok menata kue black forest yang di jual per potong di rak nya.

"Sehun Hyung!"

"Oh.. Hai Lu. Hehe." Sehun tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Luhan pulang dulu ya."

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan, Lu."

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Hyung!"

.

CUP!

.

Sehun memelototkan matanya yang minimalis itu. Dia menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup oleh Luhan, sementara sang pelaku pencuri kecupan itu sudah berlari kencang keluar dari toko.

Sementara itu Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan uang di kasirnya sangat terkejut melihat adegan di depannya. Dia bahkan menumpahkan tempat yang berisi uang koinnya, hingga Chanyeol harus membantunya mengumpulkan kembali uang-uang coin itu.

Minseok yang sedang menata potongan kue blackforest itu pun menjadi terkejut setengah mati. Dia bahkan memasukkan potongan kue tersebut ke mulutnya "Anak kecil zaman sekarang.. Ckckck."

Sehun menoleh ke arah Minseok yang masih asyik mengunyah potongan blackforest itu "Hyung, apakah kue dan cokelat seenak itu?"

"Hmm.. Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja ini enak. Semua kue dan cokelat itu enak, Sehunnie."

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan belajar untuk menyukai makanan manis, terutama cokelat. Karena, sepertinya aku mulai jatuh cinta pada si Peri Cokelat itu..."

Sehun mengambil sepotong kue blackforest yang tersisa di tangan Minseok dan memakannya "Hmm.. Rasanya lumayan.." lalu berlalu ke dapur dan berniat meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan kue dan cokelat yang enak untuk dia bawa nanti malam.

"Y-Yak! Oh Sehun! Itu potongan kue jatahku yang terakhir hari ini! Huwwaaa.. Jongdae-ya kue black forest terakhirku..." Minseok menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan pergi ke lantai dua, di mana kekasihnya sedang membuatkan kopi untuk para pelanggan, dan berniat meminta uang untuk membeli kue lagi hari itu.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

Ini apa sih?

Saya juga ngga tahu ini apaan XD

Rencananya mau di post kemarin, tapi ternyata belum selesai.

Terlambat satu hari ngga apa-apa kan ya?

Yang penting masih suasana Valentines day :P

Maaf buat keanehan cerita ini beserta typo-typo yang menyertainya.

Lafyuh! :*

.

Mind to review?

.


End file.
